


Just Because

by xkailajayx



Series: Speedster Love 'Verse [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel, Young Avengers, Young Justice
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets back from a mission. Bart missed him. For Rochelle (ily Robbi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

Tommy sauntered into his apartment, glad to be home. The mission the Avengers had sent their younger counterparts on had taken him away for far longer than he had anticipated. He stood in the doorway of the living room, smiling when he saw his boyfriend curled up on the sofa.

“Bart, I’m-“ His greeting was cut off when said boyfriend leapt off the sofa and tackled him.

“TommyTommyTommyImissedyoudon’tgoawayagaineverplease” Bart sped- erm, said. Tommy chuckled, holding Bart close to him.

“Missed you too, B. I can’t promise I won’t go away again, you know that. But I can promise it won’t be for as long.” He said, smiling down at the top of Bart’s head. Bart made a small ‘hmph’ sound, clinging to Tommy even tighter.

“LoveyouTommy.” He mumbled into Tommy’s shirt. Tommy grinned.

“Love you too, B.” He loosened his grip on Bart. “Anything decent been on the TV while I’ve been gone?” He asked, gently leading art over to the sofa. The red head made another ‘hmph’ sound, kissing Tommy briefly before answering.

“My Little Pony.” He said. Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Blame Molly!” Bart protested. “And then watch with me. It’s awesome.” Tommy shook his head.

“Sure, whatever you want, B. You’re lucky I do love you, though.” He said. Bart grinned.

“I know.” He said, turning on the TV. “Believe me, I know.”


End file.
